bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 2 "Razem raźniej"
„''Pewnie wielu z was zadawało sobie kiedyś pytanie „co to jest czas?”. Pomimo chęci nie udało wam się znaleźć odpowiedzi. A jednak czas jest. Tu i teraz. Był i będzie. Skąd się bierze? Nie wiadomo. Jest mnóstwo urządzeń odmierzających czas. Kalendarze, zegary... Jednak każdy z nas odczuwa go trochę inaczej. Dla niektórych godzina może trwać krócej dla innych dłużej. Do czego nam potrzebny czas? Do życia. Bo przecież czy moglibyśmy żyć bez czasu? Nie. Bo czas to życie. A życie mieszka w sercu''.” : – Panienko Mei, mam nadzieje że nie przeszkadzam – pani stała tuż przy mojej ławce i bynajmniej nie wyglądała na zadowolona. Zmierzyła mnie i moją kartkę zimnym wzrokiem. : – Yyy... Nieeee... N-nie, ja tylko... – zaczęłam się jąkać szukając pomocy u Ami. Jednak widocznie jej głowa była tak samo jak moja bez pomysłów. : – Co to ma być? – dopytywała się pani. : – To? N-n-n-nic. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Pani Herbata (czyli pani od matematyki) westchnęła głęboko i usiadła przy swoim biurku. Zaczęła bazgrolić coś w dzienniku. Przełknęłam ślinę mając nadzieje że to nie jest to o czym myślę. : – Jeszcze raz to się zdarzy a będzie uwaga – ostrzegła. Uff, od razu mi ulżyło. Otworzyłam zeszyt od przedmiotu i zaczęłam przepisywać z tablicy co szybko mi się znudziło. Matematykę znałam bardzo dobrze, nie było potrzeby takiego uważania na lekcjach. Odwróciłam lekko głowę sprawdzając co u reszty. Alexy miała najgorzej bo siedziała z pewnym chłopakiem z ksywą Sknerus. Miał on zawsze smętną minę a jego zachowanie było... Hmmm... Jak by to nazwać..? Obrzydliwe. Właśnie w tej chwili grzebał ołówkiem w nosie a biedna Alex robiła „mur” z piórników, który pewnie miał ją przed nim chronić. Skrzywiłam się z niesmakiem i przeniosłam wzrok na Dragneela Adriana (Zapałkę) i Michaela. Oboje chichotali pod nosem i rysowali coś po zeszytach. Poszukałam wzrokiem Petera i Oskara. Oskar albo dobrze udawał że uważa i przepisywał wszystko, albo on naprawdę uważał. Tymczasem Pit cały czas gapił się w okno. Ami siedziała przede mną i trudno mi było powiedzieć co dokładnie robi. Pewnie rysuje znając życie. Za to koło mnie siedział pewien Max Jungle. Naprawdę fajny i sympatyczny chłopak. Wyglądał na znudzonego ale wytrwale przepisywał wszystko z tablicy. Shane (jak to Shane) grał sam ze sobą w kółko i krzyżyk. Doprawdy, bardzo ciekawe zajęcie... Dzwonek był dla nas wybawieniem. Cała klasa jak stado słoni wybiegła z sali na korytarz. Zebrałam Alex i Ami i poszłyśmy do pokoju. Rozłożyłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam gapić w sufit. : – Hej, chłopaki mówili że idą na dziedziniec. Idziecie? – zapytała Ami. : – Nie idę, muszę się rozpakować. Może później dojdę – westchnęła Alexy. : – Ja mogę pójść. W sumie nie mam nic innego do roboty... – oznajmiłam i zaczęłam szukać w szafie swojej bluzy. Gdy obydwie byłyśmy gotowe wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz. Czekali tam na nas prawie wszyscy oprócz Zapałki i Michaela. Gdy zapytałam gdzie są powiedzieli że pewnie znowu coś kombinują... No jasne... Jak zwykle. Peter wyciągnął kredy. : – Ej, co wy na to? – zapytał i się wyszczerzył. : – A jak ktoś nas zobaczy? – zmartwiła się Ami. : – Spokojnie, od czego mamy Zapałkę? : – Nie mówisz chyba że właśnie podpalił coś w szkole by odwrócić uwagę nauczycieli. : – Tego nie powiedziałem, ale... Wszystko jest możliwe. : – Żartujesz sobie, tak? : – Tak. Ami strzeliła pokerfejsa. Adrian w tym czasie wziął kredę i zaczął bazgrolić po podłodze różne napisy. „Szkoła óczy i wyhofóję”, „Szkoła jest jak WC. Chodzę bo muszę” i inne tego typu napisy. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam że kogoś brakuje. : – Hej, chwila... Gdzie Oski? – zapytałam rozglądając się. Max wzruszył ramionami. : – Był tu przed chwilą. : – Może pójdź go poszukać? – zaproponowała Ami. : – Dlaczego ja? : – A dlaczego nie ty? – wtrącił Adi : – No dobraaa... Przewróciłam oczami i wybrałam się w podróż dookoła szkoły. No cóż... na pewno nie był to spacerek bo budynek był wielki. Zaczęłam od boiska. Pusto jak makiem zasiał. Potem w kolejce były tyły szkoły. Czyli pustkowie, samaaaaaaaa trawaaa. Obeszłam już praktycznie cały teren szkoły, zostały tylko ogrody. Tam też go nie było. Zrezygnowana usiadłam na ławkę i przyglądałam się słońcu, które za chwilę miało zajść. : – Pięknie tu prawda? – usłyszałam głos z tyłu. Odwróciłam się ujrzałam naszą „zgubę”. : – Hej, wszędzie cię szukałam! – uśmiechnęłam się i zaśmiałam lekko. : – Serio? : – Serio. Oski zaczął powoli podchodzić do ławki... Jednak... Nie zauważył grabi i stanął akurat w takim miejscu że uderzyły one prosto w jego twarz a on sam się przewrócił. Oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Gdy już się trochę uspokoiłam podeszłam do niego i wzięłam grabie i zaczęłam nią wymachiwać w prawo i lewo. : – Skąd tu się wzięło te ostre narzędzie? – naśladowałam głos Pani Herbaty – Przecież to niedorzeczne! Zmieniłam trochę ton i mój głos przypominał pana dyrektora. : – Oskarze, wiesz jaki to przydatne narzędzie? Jak śmiałeś na to wejść! A co dopiero uderzyć to swoją głową! Po skończeniu mojej przemowy znów wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, a ja położyłam się na trawie koło Oskiego. Oczywiście zachowałam odstęp xD. : – Panie dyrektorze – zaczął Oski – Ja mam wrażenie że to nie ja uderzyłem je głową tylko one moją. : – Hahah, jesteś tego całkowicie pewny? – zapytałam. : – No chyba że to ty kierowałaś tymi grabiami, wtedy bym zwalił na ciebie. Wyszczerzyliśmy się oboje. : – Akurat... – zaśmiałam się a na moje czoło spadła kropelka wody. Tymczasem w szkole: : – No i taki jest plan – oznajmił z chytrym uśmieszkiem Zapałka. : – To aby na pewno bezpieczne? – upewnił się Shane. : – Na pewno, na pewno. Przecież to tylko podłoga – odparł. : – A mi się wydaję że to nie ma sensu – dodał Michael. : – Dla ciebie zawsze nic nie ma sensu. : – Ej, zmiana planów. Rozpadało się – zauważył Adi (Shane). : – Mówiłam że nic z tego nie wyjdzie? Mówiłam... – przypomniała Ami. : – Oh, damy radę ludzie. Trzeba się tylko pozbyć woźnej – dodała otuchy Alex. ---- Jaki plan mają Alex, Ami, Zapałka, Adi, Michael, Max? To ktoś inny musi wymyśleć :P Z tego co wiem 3 odcinkiem mieli się zająć Pit i Osa... xD Cóż... Ja na pewno nie zajmuję się 3 odcinkiem. xD Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria BakuSchool